


let's light the tree

by dansunedisco



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 20:17:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2705306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dansunedisco/pseuds/dansunedisco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malia surprises Kira with a Christmas tree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	let's light the tree

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Malira Week day 7: anything goes.

Kira jerked awake to the sound of a loud crash. She flipped her covers off and scrambled out of bed, skidding along the hardwood to the living room. “Malia—oh my god!” she gasped. “Are you okay?”

Malia was on her knees, expression the very picture of guilty. Next to her, a giant, traditional Douglas fir was lying on its side. A tree stand was barely hanging onto its trunk. Water was everywhere. The entire room smelled like pine oil. “I’m fine,” she said, brushing needles off her pants. “But I think I broke the tree.”

Kira rubbed her chest, willing her heart rate to go back down now that she knew the house wasn’t on fire and no one had been seriously maimed. It felt like she’d just suffered a low-grade heart attack. She was getting too old for jump scares. “What are you doing?” she asked, more than a little confused. When did Malia purchase the tree?  _Where_ did she get the tree? How did she hide it? How did Kira not notice?

“I wanted to surprise you,” Malia said. “I know we’re going back to Beacon Hills for Christmas and we both agreed not to do anything here, but…” 

Kira glanced at the clock on the wall. It was 4:34 am, hours too early for either of them to be awake. She looked back to Malia, then the tree, then back to her girlfriend. “Did you… did you go cut this tree down by yourself?”

Malia stood. “I used my claws,” she said with a proud nod. “And I used the bungee cords your dad gave me last Christmas to tie it to the car.”

Kira gaped. “You tied an eight foot tree to my Corolla?” 

“I put a blanket down first. So it wouldn’t scratch the paint.”

It took two seconds for Kira to get over her surprise and launch herself into Malia’s arms for a fierce kiss. It had taken a long time for the two of them to get where they were now; years, college, trials and tribulations and a handful of supernatural hijinks, but god, did Kira love this woman. Every time she didn’t think it could be possible to love her more, Malia went and proved her wrong.  _A surprise Christmas tree._  How did she get so lucky?

When they broke apart, Malia’s eyes were shining blue and Kira was grinning ear to ear. “Come on,” Kira said. “Let’s get this tree together.”

Malia yanked the tree upright. One side of it was slightly squashed, and it took Kira a little wrangling to get the stand to hold. They wrapped multi-colored lights around the middle, tossed some tinsel on the top, and hooked two ornaments on crooked branches. They stepped back, marveling at the Christmas monstrosity that now stood proudly in their living room.

“What do you think?” Malia asked.

Honestly, it was ugly; the perfect shape of the Douglas fir ruined by its fall and made only worse by their half-assed attempt at decorating. But it was their tree, and Kira wouldn’t have had it any other way.

Kira took Malia’s hand with a smile. “It’s perfect.”


End file.
